1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration type transducer wherein various physical quantities of a fluid introduced around a vibrating element, such as the pressure, differential pressure, temperature and density thereof, are converted into frequency signals corresponding to the physical quantities, and the frequency signals are processed to make the various physical quantities known. The vibration type transducer is extensively applicable to, for example, a pressure gauge, differential pressure gauge, density meter and thermometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a vibration type transducer which detects vibration frequency signals of a vibrating element so as to measure various physical quantities, is described in `INSTRUMENT PRACTICE`, August 1964, pp. 823-829. In this transducer, a vibrating cylinder is employed as the vibrating element. Pressures are introduced inside and outside the cylinder, and the differential pressure is detected from the vibration frequency of the cylinder. Such prior art apparatus for measuring the differential pressure has the disadvantage that the vibration frequency is influenced by the temperature or density of the fluid to be measured.